


Cold

by RK9_Mew2



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hurt/No Comfort, Hypothermia, No beta we die like Charles in Valiant hero, Scattered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK9_Mew2/pseuds/RK9_Mew2
Summary: Grian is cold.(Scattered AU) https://hermitcraftheadcanons.tumblr.com/tagged/scattered-au
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Cold

It’s cold.

Grian shivered, pulling his numb wings closer to his body trying to get a little warmth. He’d stopped being able to feel them what seemed like days ago and it scared him. He’d probably never be able to fly again. But that didn’t matter anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore. It was just an endless loop of dying.

He opened his eyes, wincing as the frost pulled at his eyelashes. He held his hand up to his face trying to focus on his trembling fingers. He needed to check... something. He couldn’t remember what. But it was important. He needed to-

_Grian froze to death._

***

He respawned and immediately reached for his communicator. He couldn’t waste time.

Time. The word swirled around his head, endlessly repeating. He needed more time.

He shook his head pulling himself out of his daze. He needed to concentrate. He tapped at the icy screen, dully noting that his fingers were black.

**Grian** \- can you see this

_Message failed to send._

He let the device drop, not caring to set it down gently. It didn’t matter anymore. They weren’t coming. He curled back into his little hollow and just let himself cry. There wasn’t any point in wiping the tears away. No one was around to care.

Maybe he’d try to climb down the mountain again. It helped to have a plan at least.

But what was the point in trying?

**Author's Note:**

> This is drawn from my own experiences with the cold and may not be accurate to Grian's situation.
> 
> (Thank you for the comments, they make me feel good.)


End file.
